Finally Friday!
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: It's FINALLY friday for Dr. House and Dr. Cameron. How are they going to start their weekend?
1. Chapter 1

Finally Friday!! Allison Cameron arrived to her apartment after a long day at the hospital and the first thing she did was taking away her stilettos and going to the bathroom to prepare a hot bath. She was exhausted and her back was sore. She lit some candles to create a relaxing place and prepare her pjs. After having a light dinner, then only thing she wanted is going to bed and sleep. During her bath, she made a moment of retrospection on how hard this week has been. They have dealt with a difficult case but finally, they got it solved. If she had to describe her week, dreadful was the word. Tension was everywhere, killing stares, pessimism, coldness, horrible, but Ally got the hunch that today was going to be different and she was right. After spending the night monitoring her patient, they got the right diagnosis and cured her, House's mood changed and found a red rose in her locker with a card saying:

People don't hesitate to pick a rose despite the fact that the thorns can prick them, just as they should not be afraid to take risks because they might be hurt.

She knew it came from House and the card was an enigma. Maybe at the end, he realized that he shouldn't be afraid to fall in love again. Last week, she also received a gift, on a Friday too and she knew it came from House. Gifts showed everything, but she never heard it from his mouth. After the bath, she went to the kitchen and couldn't find anything to eat, she had no time to go to the grocery store during the week and she wasn't in the mood of eating takeaway but she couldn't go to bed without eating, so with a big effort, she changed from her pjs to some sweatpants and a tank top and went to the supermarket.


	2. Chapter 2

The supermarket wasn't very far away from Ally's apartment, thank God!

"Let's see! What do I have to buy?" Allison thought as she started to walk through the supermarket's hallways.

"Why supermarkets have this horrible music sounding all the bloody time?" House thought as he was walking through the supermarket's hallways.

"Now, that I'm here, I can do a proper shopping not only buy something to eat" Allison kept thinking.

"I hate shopping!" House said aloud and everybody looked at him. "Where the heck the drinks hallway is?"

"I have corn flakes, some vegetables, eggs, milk, tampons, cotton, pasta, ice cream, tomato sauce, fish, um ,what else?" Cameron was going over all she has bought. "Ah, yep, drinks".

All of the sudden, a huge lightening stroke and the lights of the supermarket switched off for a second.

"Great! Big storm and I don't have umbrella" Allison thought as she was heading to the drinks hallway.

"Damn weather" House said.

"Coke, ice tea, water, just a pack of beers and it'll be all" Allison thought as she moved her hand to pick the latest pack of beers from the stand but someone was also picking that pack.

"Excuse me, I was going to pick it up" Ally said as she was raising her glare and all of the sudden, she stopped in her tracks. "House!"

"Cameron! Doing some shopping?" House said, his hand still on the pack.

"Yep, I had nothing at home" Cameron said, her hand still on the pack.

"Same here"

"Um, I saw it first" Cameron pointed with her face to the pack of beers

"Don't try to trick me, young lady. I saw it first" House answered

"Don't be a child!"

"Respect the cripple's wish!" Cameron stared him and couldn't hold her laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" House said.

"You, me, this situation. Arguing for a pack of beer"

"You are probably right" He paused. "We can share them" He said shyly.

"Do you want come to my place and have dinner with me?" House was now staring her. "It's raining cats and dogs out there and it's kinda dangerous for you going out all alone. The floor is really slippery, you what I mean, it's kinda risky for your leg. My place is around the corner. Say something, please"

"Ok, but only if you help me carrying my bags"

"Deal" She said with a smile

"Um, House, I don't have an umbrella" Cameron said as they were heading to the cashier. House rolled his eyes and let show a slight smirk on his face


	3. Chapter 3

House and Cameron left the supermarket and the rain was still pouring. Cameron was carrying the heavy bags whereas House was carrying the lighter ones.

"We should wait till the storm stops a little" Cameron said

"The supermarket is about to close, we cannot stay here. Let's go!" And House started to walk.

"How cute he looks under the rain!" Allison thought.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're afraid of getting wet too. It's water, totally harmless" House said; Ally stopped daydreaming and ran to his side.

They started to walk as faster as they could but House was having some trouble and all of a sudden, he grabbed Ally's arm in order not to fall.

"Sorry" House whispered as they arrived to the zebra crossing but she said nothing. Suddenly, a car passed near them and showered them from head to toe.

"Goddamit!! Perfect!" Both cursed.

"How far is your place?" House protested.

"It's that building" Cameron pointed.

"Thank God! I don't wanna be showered again"

"I think you won't get wetter than you already are" Cameron smiled and the traffic light went green. "Come on" And she put her arm around his arm as if it was something normal to her.

After a few minutes, both arrived to the apartment. Allison switched on the lights but nothing happened.

"Great, the power is off" Allison said as she moved to the kitchen.

"Definitely, it's going to be an interesting night" House thought as he moved where Cameron was.

"Where did I put the candles?" She said aloud as she started to open drawers and cupboard desperately.

"Are you looking for this?" House said as he handled her a pink candle. "There are more on the coffee table. Pink ones, couldn't you be a little less girlie?"

"Thank you"

"Where should I put this? House said pointing the bags he was still carrying.

She grabbed the bags and started to remove everything from them. House kept looking at her; she was feeling his stare. She was getting nervous, he knew that. He was doing it in purpose.

"We should take off our clothes" House said as he removed his jacket, at that, Cameron stopped on her tracks and stared him. "Unless you want us to get cold and call sick on Monday. Wait a minute, it's not a bad idea though" He said with a smirk.

"No!!. I mean yes, we should take off our clothes now" Cameron said nervously. "Calm down, Ally" She thought "We should dry ourselves, the bedroom, bathroom, the bathroom is right there, you'll find fresh towels" House couldn't resist smirking.

"Ladies first" He replied.

"House, you're my guest, you first"

"First, stop calling me House, we're not at work, I'm Greg now, second, as an immunologist, you should know that women get cold more easily than men and third, because I'm your boss and it's an order, alright?"

"Didn't you just say we are not at work? You are not my boss now, so I don't have to oblige your orders now, Greg" Cameron said.

"Um, you're right" He said putting a finger under his chin in a thoughtful pose. "Then the third reason is because I say so, period. Come on, Allison"

"Alright" And she headed to the bathroom, House never taking away his eyes from her.

"She looks so beautiful all soaked wet" House thought.


	4. Chapter 4

House waited until Cameron closed the bathroom's door to start looking around her apartment. He didn't want to move very much because otherwise he'd wet the entire apartment. The power was still off, so with the help of the candles, he started to look for a saucepan, he was hungry, so he thought it was a good idea to start cooking, although he was the guest and she was the one supposed to be cooking. After he had prepared the pasta, he spotted his red rose. It was delicately placed in a transparent vase on the lamp table. He smirked at that and moving his eyes, he saw his note stuck with a magnet on the surface of the fridge's door.

"I wonder where she keeps my other note" House thought. Cameron left the bathroom and approached him, he didn't hear her coming.

"Greg, are you alright?" Cameron said still drying her hair with the towel.

"Oh, yeah" He said moving his eyes from the fridge to her. "I was, you're done with the bathroom. I, I'll be right back" And he headed to the bathroom with a candle "You only have to prepare the tomato sauce" He said giving her his back and she smiled. "Oh, and you better start looking for something for me to wear, unless you want me to be wearing a little towel only" He said and closed the door.

"Believe me, I wouldn't mind" Cameron said in a low tone. "I'll see what I can do" She yelled at him. She left the tomato sauce heating up and went to her bedroom to look for some clothes for him. "If my memory doesn't fail me, I have some loose sweatpants somewhere" She said as she opened her closet. "Oh, here they are"

"Allison, I hope you won't give me anything pink" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, God, this man is, is..." Allison said, she headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Is this okay, sir?" She handed him the pants and he smirked. She could only see his head, pity!"

"Tee?" She didn't listen to him; she wanted to see his bare chest.

"Give me your clothes" He closed the door and a few seconds later, he opened again, gave her the clothes and shut the door again.

After a few minutes, Greg exited the bathroom quietly. The room was filled with the smell of tomato sauce; the only light was the light of the candles and a feminine figure was setting the table graciously. Allison. He couldn't resist watching her silently. She looked so beautiful in that pj, well, some black shorts and a white tank top but he was sure it was her pj, barefoot, her hair was still damp and she was humming an oldie song. He could feel her home-loving and even he wanted to ditch that feeling, he loved it, he felt comfortable. Was he getting soft? No, it was his brain telling him: "Here you have the last chance to be happy", it was his brain that was letting love flow to his heart and soul again. It was love what he was feeling, a very powerful and sincere love. He really was in love with Allison. At watching this scene, he just felt as if Allison was already her girlfriend and they were at home together after a long day at work and she was cooking for him proudly. It was almost real, but it wasn't. Was she feeling that way too?


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you have a secret admirer" House said as he walked to the living room, bare chest and barefoot, just wearing Ally's black sweatpants. At his comment, Allison turned over and she could finally see his tone chest. She felt mesmerized.

"OMG!! I want this man!!" Her mind was yelling. "Why do you say that?" Allison said trying to shut her inner voice.

"The rose. I don't think you would buy a single rose, so that means someone has given it to you" House said as he was putting the white tee Ally left for him on the sofa.

"No, don't put it on!!" Allison's mind was yelling again, somehow that inner voice was reflected in her face and House felt it.

"Oh, the rose!" She said without giving too much importance. "Someone left it in my locker. He indeed must know me well because red roses are my favourite"

"I know" House thought.

"He? How do you know it was a man and not a woman?" House said

"Because the room was filled with man cologne"

"Why, are you now a cologne connoisseur?" House said.

"You're the only one who wears that cologne. The scent is you, it's unique" Allison thought. "And you know what, last Friday he left a box of Godiva chocolates. He indeed knows that I have a sweet tooth" She said continuing the play. "How does he know?"

"I don't know, maybe he's a spy" House said taking a few steps towards her. "He sounds like he's the perfect man"

"And he writes beautifully" Allison kept talking while she was preparing the salad.

"Oh, and he writes too" After that, House leaned and whispered to her ear. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" She wasn't expecting that and she jumped because she didn't know he was that close and cut herself.

"Ow!!" She complained.

"Are you alright?" House said concerned.

"I've cut myself. You scared me, I didn't know you were that close" She said after she hit his arm playfully.

"Let me see, please" House said softly and checked her finger carefully. "You won't die" He said seriously. At that, she laughed. "Where do you have your first-aid kit?"

"In the bathroom cabinet"

"Press tight" He said and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" House said as he bandaged her finger. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"I know"

"The power is on again, at least we'll drink our beers cold" She smiled.

"Leave the light off, we can still use the candles" House said shyly as he finished curing her. "Now, with this good dinner and a little kiss of this doctor, your little finger will be totally healed" He said and kissed her finger tenderly.

"Thank You, Doctor Greg" She said with a smile

"You're welcome" He never said that but he wanted her to know.

"And thank you" Allison said

"You've already thanked me"

"Thank you for the rose, the chocolates and the notes"

"I didn't..." He wanted to say but she cut him.

"Stop denying it. I knew it was you"

"Prove it"

"Your handwriting"

"You know my handwriting?" House said and she smiled.

"Someone could have forged it"

"What about the smell?"

"What happens with that? Lots of people wear the same cologne, you know"

"Not this one. Apart from the cologne, there was a personal smell, no one can forge that because it's unique and that smell is the one I smell right now" House lost the game and nodded her, letting show a little smile in his lips. At that, Allison jumped to hug him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

They stayed hugging each other for some minutes, just feeling each other. House moved his arms around her and started to caress her hair gently whilst Ally was running her hands up and down his back. Suddenly, House broke the hug and held Ally's hands. They were warm, soft. A lock of hair was blocking her left eye and he removed it tenderly so he could see her beautiful green eyes. After that, he cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, at that, Ally's left hand joined the hand that was touching her and caressed it with the same softness he was caressing her cheek. House leaned slowly and brushed his lips with her. Allison couldn't believe House, Greg had this soft and sweet side hidden and she loved it. His tough manner was a façade in order to protect himself from being damaged again and now he was opening up to her. He kept brushing his lips for some time, his hands on her waist, hers, one on his chest, the other on his right cheek doing exactly what he was doing to her before. Finally, he gave in and kissed her properly, it wasn't a frenetic kiss, it was soft, delicate, sweet, discovering. Both had their eyes closed, they were just feeling each other's love, no words were needed, all it was said. They parted the kiss at the same time and Greg took her hands again and looked at her, her eyes were glistening with emotion, she had never lived such a beautiful moment and smiled at her, he showed her a big smile, a smile of happiness and she returned it to him the same way. They felt mesmerized from one to other when all of the sudden, House's tummy rumbled and both started to laugh.

"Damn tummy, it had to spoil this nice moment!!" House grunted with a smile. "I guess I'm hungry"

"Let's eat then, I'm hungry too" Ally said

"I'm not responsible if it doesn't taste very well" House joked

"I'm sure it tastes deliciously" Ally said while Greg was taking the beers out from the fridge.

"At least, it smells well" He said while Ally was on her tiptoes trying to pick a bowl. House approached her and lifted her so she could pick it up. "You shouldn't up that that high"

"Thanks. You're right" She chuckled. "I can actually reach it when I'm wearing heels, but now being barefoot, pretty difficult" House smiled.

"Call me every time you need to reach something in the high altitudes and I'll rescue you" He said as he helped her carrying the dishes to the living room.

bustier together with a mini brief of the same colour and a satin black negligee.⨪


	7. Chapter 7

After having eaten their dinner quietly, they moved to the sofa.

"Everything was delicious, Greg"

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised" She chuckled.

"Um, do you want dessert? I have ice cream"

"I have a sweet tooth too"

"Good to know" Ally said as she stood up. House was feeling so comfortable in this attitude, in this intimacy and he felt she was enjoying too.

"I don't know which one you prefer. Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Both are fine" He said as she sit on the sofa close to him.

After a few minutes in silence eating their ice creams, Ally sunk her spoon into Greg's ice cream.

"Hey!! This is my ice cream" He said and she chuckled.

"I like chocolate too" Ally said and ate her spoon of chocolate ice cream. House smiled. "What?" House moved his hand to the corner of her mouth and with his finger, he cleaned some chocolate remainings.

"You left some out" House said and after that, he licked his finger. "Delicious"

"You need to try something. Do you allow me to take some of you ice cream again, honey?"

"Whatever you need" She smiled him "thank you" as she sunk the spoon into his chocolate ice cream and after that, she sunk the same spoon to her strawberry ice cream.

"The best combination you've ever tasted" She said as she offered him her spoon. House opened his mouth and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm!! Delicious. You must taste it too" And he did the same procedure she just did. They fed each other until both ice creams were finished.

"Now, it's you who's left something out" Ally said and kissed him cleaning the ice cream he dropped. House kissed back with all his passion.

"Thank God, you've kissed me, I was missing it" House said as they parted.

"You are allowed to kiss me whenever you want" She said as she caressed the arm that was around her.

"I've kissed you before, so I was calculating when you would kiss me" House said staring at her.

"I wanted to play with you a little, sorry" She said with a devilish smile.

"The waiting is been worthy" He said as he kissed her forehead. "Very worthy"

They stayed in the sofa cuddling each other, both had their legs on the coffee table, House had an arm around her and was drawing circles in her back and she had her head on his shoulder and an arm on his chest.

"Greg?" She whispered.

"What honey?"

"Did you really mean what you've written in those notes?" House moved his face so he was staring her. Ally was kinda scared of his answer.

"Every word" House said and Ally let go the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled him. "I've been an idiot all these years. I'm ready, I'm ready for you, Ally"

"Oh, Greg"

"I'm sorry I've pushed you away all this time. I'm sure I must have hurt you more than once"

"It's okay, the important thing is that we are together now"

"Yes, and I blame myself for not saying this to you before. I really enjoy your company, Ally. You're amazing, so beautiful, a human being with a huge heart. I'd feel so lucky to have you next to me" She kissed him softly. "And I really enjoy the way we are now, in this sofa, and your little games and don't tell me you couldn't reach that bowl, you wanted me to lift you"

"Sorry" She said as she buried her head in his shoulder. He chuckled.

"I really hope to share with you many many minutes of my life for many many years" House finished and Ally's eyes were teary.

"And all this started because you wanted to steal my pack of beers" Ally said with a big grin.

"No, no, YOU wanted to steal MY pack of beers" House said with a big grin too. "I was planning to invite you dinner next Friday, that was the target in my next card and tell you all this but this blessed pack of beers we've drunk have accelerated my plan" He said seriously.

"God Bless the pack of beers then!" Allison said. "But, it was mine"

"It was yours? Are you sure?" He said looking for places she was ticklish and she started to laugh. "Oh My God, the lady is ticklish" And he continued tickling her. "It was yours, are you sure?"

"Yes" Ally was laughing "It was mine" She was now laying on the sofa and he was on top. "Greg, please, stop"

"No, no" He was smiling, her laugh was contagious. "I'm not gonna stop until you admit it was mine"

"Ok, ok" And he stopped and let her breath. "I admit that those beers..."

"Yeah, go on, angel" House said.

"Were MINE!!!" Ally said.

"Oh, wrong answer. What do I have to do to punish this beautiful lady? I know!! This!!" And he started tickling her again but this time, Ally started to look places where he was ticklish too and of course, she found them.

"Oh, no!! Ally!!!!" He started to laugh frenetically.

"You're ticklish too" Both were crying of laughing.

"Ahh!! That was my secret" He said between laughter

"I bet you have more"

"Oh, yessss!"

"Can't wait to find out" And they continued tickling each other and laughing non-stop


	8. Chapter 8

After the non-stop laughing session, both calmed down and remained in the sofa enjoying their closeness and listening how the rain was pouring on the Princeton's streets.

"Sweetie" Ally said while she was stroking Greg's hair.

"Mmm" Greg responded in a sleepy voice.

"You're falling asleep" She said with a chuckle.

"No, I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"Yes, I am" He said with a smirk and she smiled. "It's just I'm comfortable here"

"Me too, but your leg won't be comfortable" She paused. "Let's go to bed!" And at that, Greg moved from on top of her and sat down.

"No, you go to bed. I take the couch"

"Greg, you're tired, I'm tired, the fact that we share bed doesn't mean we have to have sex... today" She smirked again.

"I guess you are right" And at that Ally offered him her hand and he accepted it and quickly put his arms around her in a warm hug and kissed her tenderly. "I need to pick my pills bottle, where did you leave it?"

"In the kitchen counter" She said between kisses.

"Ok" And he headed to the kitchen and she followed him.

"Do you wanna some water?"

"I'm not gonna take any" He smiled. "I just take the bottle in case the pain is impossible during the night" And she smiled him back.

"And the dishes are still to wash"

"We'll wash them tomorrow. Come on" And he put his arms around her waist and headed to the bedroom.

Once installed in the bed, Greg's chest was pressed to Ally's back and his hands were on her belly and Ally's hands were above his.

"Are you comfortable?" Ally asked.

"Never been better"

"Good night, Greg"

"Good night, angel" And House kissed her neck. "I love you" At that, Ally moved her head and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too" And Greg showed her a big grin. And both felt asleep holding each other tenderly.

After that intense Friday night, Greg stayed in Ally's all the weekend till Sunday evening. They enjoyed their company and their love. During the week, both behaved as they used to do at the hospital but House was a bit (just a bit) softer with Cameron and the rest of the people. Even though, both escaped to have lunch together every day in a restaurant two blocks away from the hospital and Greg showed his good and soft side again. On Friday, Cameron arrived late to work because of a huge traffic jam caused by an accident; everybody was in the conference room waiting for her.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry, huge chaos in the motorway" Cameron said.

"We were waiting for you" Chase said as House entered his office.

"Chase, Foreman to the clinic now" House said as he returned to the room. "Cameron, someone brought you this" And he approached with a beautiful red rose and a red envelope. Chase and Foreman were still in the room. "What did I say? Out!!" And both left running.

"Aw, Greg" She said whispering.

"It's finally Friday" He kissed the rose and gave it to her.

"Told you something was going" Foreman said peeking from around the corner.

"It's beautiful!!" She said as she smelt it.

"Come on, open the card"

"I'm nervous" She chuckled and Greg rolled his eyes.

Ally,

I'll wet you so you'll be able to wear my clothes, I'll light candles, I'll cook for you, we'll share a pack of beers and strawberry-chocolate ice cream, you'll have to lift me to get to the bowl I have in my kitchen cupboard (I can't reach it!!), I'll kiss you, I'll hug you, I'll let you share my bed. Well, the thing is that ...would like to spend the weekend in my place? Last weekend was VERY special to me. It was our beginning!!

I love you, angel!!!

Greg

xoxoxo

PS – Thank God, It's FINALLY Friday!!! I wanted Friday to come so badly, so I could be next to you.

Day after day, the relationship between Greg and Allison grew stronger. Every weekend, they were together, one week at Ally's place, the other at Greg's.

One year later, both got married on a Friday because for Ally and Greg all happened when it was FINALLY FRIDAY!!!


End file.
